


Take a Leap of Faith with Me

by misbegotten



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then there are moments like this, at the end of a mission when they check each other for new wounds or lasting scars, when they erase the danger and worry through touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Leap of Faith with Me

"I hear you nearly got yourself blown up." Clint is on the couch reading a book on the history of American geography when Phil lets himself in the door. He allows the book to fall to his chest and watches as Phil shrugs out of his suit jacket and hangs it on the back of a kitchen chair. Phil is dragging, Clint can tell -- it's in the slight slump of his shoulders, the tension in his back, and the measured pace of his steps.

"And I didn't even get to debrief the God of Thunder," Phil answers wryly. It's the first time they've seen each other since New Mexico; Clint came back to New York with a handful of other SHIELD operatives while Phil and his army of suits mopped up in the desert. Even in the age of Iron Man, you can't just decimate most of a small town without repercussions. There were relocation services to arrange and medical care to provide. There were confidentiality agreements to be signed and checks to write. There will be paperwork upon paperwork waiting for Phil back at the office.

For now, though, he's Clint's.

Phil disappears into the bedroom without any more witty rejoinders, another sign that he's not up to par. Clint dogears his book -- Phil would use a bookmark, but Clint likes to show he's been there -- and puts it aside to follow Phil. Phil is already down to his briefs when Clint stops behind him and runs a hand along his shoulders, feeling the tangled bundle of nerves at the base of his neck.

"Welcome home," Clint says softly, and Phil drops his chin to his chest, letting Clint rub the back of his neck with his thumbs. He stiffens as Clint hits a particularly sore spot, then relaxes into it as Clint works through the knot.

"Mm," Phil answers, and puts one knee on Clint's side of the bed. It strikes Clint as funny, sometimes, that he has a side of the bed. As much as he's moved into Phil's apartment, after all these months it's still hard to believe it's _theirs_. But then there are moments like this, at the end of a mission when they check each other for new wounds or lasting scars, when they erase the danger and worry through touch. When they are branded onto one another, each other's second skin. And then Clint believes.

He gives Phil a gentle nudge to drop his knee, and rolls off Phil's briefs. Phil's cock is already stirring, anticipating Clint's touch, and Clint is loathe to keep him waiting. One hand falls neatly at Phil's hip, as if it belongs there, and with the other he takes Phil's erection in his grasp. Phil makes a sound, a whimpered "Ah," and Clint leans forward to press his lips to the back of Phil's neck, reassuring him.

"I've got you," Clint says against Phil's skin as he slowly jacks Phil's cock. "I've got you."

Phil is heavy in his hand, the tip of his dick already leaking pre-come, and Clint slides his thumb over the top, spreading the moisture down and smoothing the way for the slow glide of his fingers. Phil's hips buck involuntarily and Clint gently holds Phil back, the smooth expanse of his skin warm even against Clint's jeans and t-shirt. He molds Phil to him, leveraging his legs to give Phil support as Phil's knees shake.

"Clint," Phil groans at a wicked twist of Clint's wrist. "Clint, please."

Clint bends his mouth to Phil's ear, nipping lightly before asking, "Do you want to be inside me?"

Phil sucks in a noisy breath. "Tease," he mutters, all fondness, and Clint gives Phil's dick a firm squeeze before he releases it and peels off his t-shirt. He's kicking off his jeans as Phil fumbles unsteadily for the tube of slick. They fall to the bed together.

"Let me," Clint demands, and he plucks the tube from Phil's grasp and squeezes some into his palm. He rubs it through his fingers and then reaches down and behind to open himself with one finger, then two.

Phil trails kisses down Clint's shoulder, unable to part from his skin now that it's there for the taking, and laves the edge of Clint's collarbone. His hands skate across Clint's chest, down his stomach, to the wiry hair at Clint's cock, finally taking Clint in hand. "Let _me_ ," Phil retorts, and Clint gladly gives himself over to the dual joys of Phil coaxing his cock to full attention while fucking him with his fingers.

He hisses in pleasure as Phil overtakes his senses, and just when he is about to lose his mind completely Phil withdraws and puts both hands on Clint's hips. "Ready?" he asks, as if Clint isn't about to die if Phil doesn't fuck him _now_ , and then he's sheathed inside Clint, slowly but firmly, and they breathe in together.

Phil moves, finally, inexorably, and Clint digs his fingers into Phil's back, marking him with each stroke. He arches his back up, drawing Phil in closer, harder, and with every movement thinks firmly, "Mine. Mine. _Mine._ " Here, Phil is safe. Here he's in one piece... or will be until Clint breaks him down into need and want and _home_. Here, Clint can believe that there's no end to their beginning.

"Hey," Phil pants, dropping a sloppy kiss on Clint's lips. "You still with me?"

"Always," Clint answers.


End file.
